


Muchas cosas permanecen cuando el sol se oculta

by valvalblueee



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Estoy haciendo esto de nuevo, Fluff and Humor, Frank is stubborn, Fratt Week 2020, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valvalblueee/pseuds/valvalblueee
Summary: Frank ha estado siguiendo los rastros de este vampiro enmascarado al que decidió llamar Red.Escrito para el cuarto día.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fratt Week





	Muchas cosas permanecen cuando el sol se oculta

**Author's Note:**

> Entonces estoy haciendo esto de nuevo porque no quería pasar esta hermosa semana sin dejar nada. No hay relación directa con la palabra del día, pero creo que hay una débil referencia.
> 
> Por alguna razón, se me antojó escribir una historia de vampiros y cazadores que resultó en esto. No hay sangre ni matanzas, sólo un momento relajante y tonto para este par destructivo.

Ahí estaba, sentado sobre una de las bancas carcomidas de la iglesia, con el sol del atardecer iluminando un lado de su pálido rostro perfecto, sin verse en lo absoluto afectado. Llevaba el cabello de rojo oscuro cuidadosamente peinado hacia un costado, con un par de mechones rebeldes que caían suavemente sobre su frente, rosando con los bordes de una máscara escarlata de diseño demoniaco que le cubría la mitad de la cara. Vestía una capa larga sobre un elegante traje carmín que contrastaba con una camisa blanca sin botones.

Su imagen era atrayente, así como el aura misteriosa que acrecentaba a medida que la tarde se apagaba.

—Aprecio tu admiración, Frank, pero creo que no estás aquí por eso. —El vampiro le sonrió, dejando ver a propósito el largo de sus colmillos filosos.

Frank no se estremeció en lo absoluto. Estaba acostumbrado a menospreciar la falsa belleza de estas bestias nocturnas.

—Te estoy dando tiempo. —Dijo con desinterés.

—¿Tiempo para qué? He tenido mucho de eso, ¿sabes?

El vampiro se levantó, dejando caer su capa negra sobre el banco. Su elegante traje carmín inmediatamente deslumbró en contraste con los colores tristes y desgastados del interior de la iglesia. A diferencia de muchos otros vampiros, este parecía un poco más interesante; pero no lo suficiente como para perdonarle la _vida_. Frank levantó su arma. Apuntó con precisión a la cabeza de la criatura y disparó sin vacilación.

Eso había sido todo. El cuerpo de la criatura no tardaría en ser consumida por el fuego del tiempo, hasta convertirla en lo que realmente era: sólo polvo. Su larga travesía siguiendo las huellas de Red -como había decidido llamarlo-, por fin terminaba.

Guardó el arma en su cinturón y avanzó hacia la zona donde el cuerpo había caído, con la finalidad de recoger algún objeto que evidenciara su muerte. A medida que se acercaba, comenzó a notar que el aroma distintivo de la putrefacción no daba rastros de presencia. Cuidadosamente volvió a sacar su arma y caminó más lento, atento ante cualquier imprevisto.

No había polvo ni cadáver, sólo la absurda máscara escarlata que el vampiro tenía puesto.

Era un hecho, Red era diferente al resto.

—¿Es costumbre tuya disparar sin responder preguntas?

Frank suspiró, maldiciendo su suerte.

—No suelo hablar con mis presas.

Respondió tranquilamente, rebuscando en todos los rincones de la iglesia la presencia del vampiro.

—¿Presas? —Cuestionó con diversión la criatura. —En todos estos años, jamás me habían catalogado de esa manera. Siempre creí que era el cazador.

—No conmigo.

Frank disparó dos veces hacia una silueta que rápidamente se disolvió entre las sombras altas del complejo. Para su mala fortuna, la noche finalmente había llegado. Esto comenzaba a cansarlo. Prefería los trabajos rápidos que no implicaran complicaciones o largas conversaciones aburridas.

—Oí que te llamaban El Castigador. Dime, Frank, ¿a quienes se supone que castigas?

La voz exageradamente dulce del vampiro recorrió cerca de su oído, como una suave ráfaga que dejó el rastro del aliento gélido de Red recorriendo el largo de su cuello descubierto. Eso había estado demasiado cerca para su disgusto.

—A las aberraciones como tú. —Respondió tranquilo.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?

—¡Deja tu jodido juego, Red! ¡Estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia! —Frank gritó finalmente, abandonando lo poco que le quedaba de compostura.

—¿Así es como me llamas ahora? —La silueta de Red apareció en el fondo de la iglesia, escondida entre las enormes columnas, apenas visible a la joven luz nocturna. —¿Sabes? Me gusta más este nuevo apodo. El anterior me molestaba un poco.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Frank retrocedió. Un pequeño pinchazo de curiosidad y duda comenzó a molestarlo con preguntas que buscaban respuestas inmediatas. Su vista perdió el enfoque y como consecuencia, la mano que sostenía el arma comenzó a zigzaguear.

—¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando?! —Frank volvió a poner el arma firme pese a que había perdido el rastro del vampiro.

—¿No lo recuerdas, Frank? —La voz de Red sonó sincera y herida. —Hace no mucho, solías decirme _Altar Boy_. ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

Red apareció frente a él en un movimiento rápido que lo tomó de sorpresa. El arma estaba firmemente puesta sobre el corazón de la criatura, un movimiento del gatillo y está vez, Red sería polvo para siempre. Sólo que, Frank no lo hizo. Su concentración estaba puesta en el gris de los ojos ciegos que parecían estar mirándolo.

Frank no lo había reconocido con la máscara puesta. Sin embargo, ahora, podía distinguir los rasgos faciales perteneciente a alguien que creyó enterrado en el cementerio de su mente.

—Matt.

El vampiro asintió. Una sonrisa triste se asomó en sus labios.

—Ha sido un tiempo.

—Cincuenta y siete años. —Frank gruñó, empujando el arma contra el pecho de Matt, completamente furioso. —¡Te mataré, Red!

No. Incluso con toda su ira acumulada, no se atrevería a hacerlo y eso lo enojaba aún más.

Matthew Murdock había sido su compañero de cacería. Un joven monaguillo que mantenía la absurda esperanza de convertir a las criaturas nocturnas en hombres de bien, fiel a la idea de que conservaban algo de humanidad. Frank siempre terminaba riéndose pese a la clara molestia de su compañero. Aún lo recordaba rezando, en la esquina de la habitación, cada vez que Frank terminaba el trabajo de un solo disparo.

Durante todos los años que habían llevado trabajando juntos, Murdock nunca se había atrevido a matar a alguna de esas bestias. Irónicamente, les ofrecía ayuda mientras los golpeaba. Estos intercambios absurdos solían llevarlos a discusiones largas que terminaban en resentimientos silenciosos, hasta que uno de ellos dejaba su orgullo e intentaba hacer las paces de nuevo.

No obstante, pese a todo ello, Frank había llegado a quererlo de una manera tan intensa que no se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que, en realidad, era amor lo que sentía.

Matt no fue indiferente a sus sentimientos. De hecho, había sido el primero en darse cuenta y sólo había estado esperando las circunstancias adecuadas para darlo en conocimiento. Tuvieron una relación poco convencional que iniciaba en discusiones y terminaba con ellos en la cama.

En aquellos años, Frank no llegó a considerar la idea de que, en algún momento de sus vidas, podría suceder algo que los separara. Una parte de él, estaba convencido de que morirían juntos, en alguno de sus tantos trabajos de cacería nocturna. Hasta que sucedió, en una noche no muy diferente a esta, cuando encontró el cadáver de Matt extendido sobre las sábanas ensangrentadas.

Su dolor fue inmenso y vengativo. Buscó tantas bestias como pudiera, vampiros, brujas o demonios; todos eran iguales a sus ojos. Así que los mató, sin ningún tipo de contemplación.

—Hazlo, Frank. —La voz de Matt lo alejó de sus recuerdos, regresándolo a una realidad que se asemejaba a la pesadilla. —Dispara.

Los ciegos ojos de Matt parecían brillar bajo la tenue iluminación de la noche.

—No los mataste, ¿verdad? A todas esas personas de Hell’s Kitchen.

Frank alejó la pistola, ignorando a propósito el pedido de su antiguo amante.

—No.

—Encontré restos de polvo y cuerpos decapitados de algunos vampiros. —Frank suspiró, ahogando una corta risa. —Así que fuiste tú, Red.

—Se podría decir.

—¿Y por qué la máscara?

—Un vampiro ciego no es muy atractivo.

—¿Cómo pasó?

—El sol del amanecer me alcanzó cuando estaba teniendo una lucha contra una manada de licántropos. Mis quemaduras sanaron, pero no pude recuperar la vista.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, oyendo como la brisa golpeaba contra la madera vieja de las puertas de la iglesia y silbaba a través de las pequeñas grietas de las ventanas. Frank tenía muchas cosas que preguntar y aclarar, pero, en cambio, prefirió avanzar hacia Matt y besarlo.

El contacto fue suficiente para romper la tensión de años de haber estado separados. Ambos se aferraron tercamente pese al peligro que significaba tal acercamiento.

Cuando la sangre comenzó a brotar de sus labios, fue cuando Matt decidió separarse. Frank pudo notar con cierto pesar como Red se resistía a sus fieros instintos de seguir probando el tan delicioso sabor metálico del carmesí líquido espeso.

—No cambiaré por ti. —Susurró Frank, mientras limpiaba su boca. —No voy a pedirte que me transformes.

—Lo sé. —Respondió Matt, ocultando su tristeza bajo una delgada sonrisa. —Nosotros deberíamos-

—Y tampoco voy a dejarte. —Aclaró, determinado a su decisión. No dispuesto a escuchar la solución que ofrecería Red.

—Es una mala idea.

—¿Y ser un cazador de bestias es una excelente idea? —Frank se burló. —Y te lo advierto, Red. Cualquier intento de convertirme en tu comida, no dudaré en disparar una maldita bala en el medio de tu frente.

—No me matarás con eso.

—Pero te dolerá como el infierno. Eso es suficiente para mí.

Matt suspiró, se estaba rindiendo para gran beneficio de Frank.

—Será difícil.

—Siempre lo ha sido contigo.

La noche transcurrió fría dentro de las instalaciones de la vieja iglesia que albergaba al ciego vampiro y su cazador, conviviendo en la agradable paz silenciosa que resultó extraña para el único testigo que los observaba desde el firmamento estrellado, preguntándose si esa tranquilidad persistiría con la luz del día.

Durante los siguientes anocheceres, en diferentes lugares, la incrédula Luna siguió manteniendo la duda.


End file.
